


Emotions are difficult

by Misha_lushie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Campfires, Comfort, Cuddles, Embarrassment, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Fluff, Fruit, Kissing, Loki the cat - Freeform, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug References, Mystery, Panic, Relaxing, Screaming, Search and Rescue, Sleeping Together, Sunscreen, Thunderstorms, beach, carolina can’t relax, fear of ocean, mention of physical disability, mention of siblings - Freeform, movie, panic at the discount, tucker is a dick, walks with talks, wash helps, washington has sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Carolina can’t sort out her feelings towards wash. Wash likes Carolina but doesn’t know how to say it.I’m bad at summaries.





	1. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina can't relax but maybe Wash can help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed this chapter so it flows a little bit better.

Relaxing was not one of Carolina's strong suits, for some reason it made her feel anxious to lay around doing nothing. So she decided she had enough of this relaxing bullshit and got up to find something to do."HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RELAXING!" Grif suddenly shouted from across the beach. "You said I have to relax for 30 minutes I thought the time was up." Carolina protested. "It's only been five minutes!" he yelled glaring at her. "I'm going to find something else to do laying around is too boring." she said as she started to walk away. "Fine but if I see you do any sort of training you have to come back and relax for one hour!" he yelled at her as she walked away. "Fine." she called over her shoulder. 

Carolina made her way to blue base on a mission to find something to do. When she entered the cooling air conditioning blasted her in the face. Damn was she grateful for these 'bases'. She was on her way to her room when she spotted a sleeping Wash on the couch, fighting the urge to join him she continued to her room.

Once in the safety of her room she started to think about why Wash made her feel emotions she couldn't quite name. She found comfort in being around him but didn't know why. Maybe it came from fighting together for so long or the fact they were some of the last freelancers. For whatever reason it was she didn't know.

She changed out of her beach wear into normal every day clothes. Not having to wear her armor still felt a little off but it was nice. She walked downstairs to the main floor where the kitchen, living room, and an extra bathroom was. Everyone got their own room with their own bathroom, something Carolina never thought she would experience again in her life after freelancer. Walking into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips, normally she wouldn't consider the snack but today she decided to give them a day in court.

She looked out the kitchen window eating the chips. Outside Grif was coming back to red base right as Simmons opened the door the two crashed into each other then made an awkward exchange continuing on yet avoiding touching each other like the plague. Everyone knew they fucked during the temple of procreation and haven't yet worked out their feelings towards the situation and each other.

Carolina was pretty lucky as during the whole event she managed to forget how bathroom door locks work and locked herself in. Because she wasn't totally in control during the event she guessed her body forgot how exactly to let herself out of the bathroom. Wash was a different story. Not only does the temple make you insanely horny it makes you want someone your subconscious accepts as a suitable partner. When the whole event was over she found wash curled up in her bed with her pillow between his legs and her blanket wrapped around him. She never asked why he was in her bed and instead hid in the bathroom until he woke up and went back to his room.

"Hey Carolina." said a sleepy Wash walking into the kitchen interrupting her thoughts. "Did you have a good nap?" Carolina asked looking over at him. "Yeah I had the weirdest dream though" he said frowning in confusion. "What was your dream about?" Carolina asked a little concerned. "I was at my school I went to as a kid but for some reason there was a small Russian man chasing me through the hallways trying to catch me and turn me into salad." he said confused. 

  
Carolina couldn't help it she burst out laughing. "That is hilarious" she said between laughs. "Yeah its a pretty funny thing to dream about" Wash chuckled. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Wash asked while searching for something to eat in the refrigerator. "Sure" Carolina agreed, maybe she can relax by watching a movie.

The two walked over to the living room, Carolina sat on the couch and got comfortable. "What movie do you want to watch?" Wash asked. "You choose." Carolina replied not entirely caring about what they watched. Wash pulled out a movie and put it in the DVD player then sat on the couch next to Carolina. "What movie did you choose?" Carolina asked. "Annie, the 1982 version, I loved watching this as a kid." Wash replied excitedly. "I don't think I've ever seen it." Carolina said looking at the TV as the opening credits started. "It's a classic, I mean sure it's old but it's still a great movie." he replied excited. "It does look old but I'll have to watch it to see if it's great." Carolina said as Wash hit play and the movie started.

As the movie continued on Carolina was becoming more and more relaxed. She realized that maybe the reason she felt so relaxed around wash was maybe not so much about war and instead about- nope not right now, now is the time to watch a movie and enjoy it she would think about her emotions later.

The movie finished and Wash stretched with a little whiny groan. "What did you think of the movie?" He asked looking over at her curiously. "I really liked it, you are right it is a great movie." She replied meeting his gaze. 

  
"Want to go for a walk?" Wash suggested looking out the window at the setting sun bringing cooler temperatures. "Yes, just let me get my shoes." Carolina replied getting up to go up the stairs, once up she went to her room put her shoes on and went back down. Wash had finished putting on his shoes when she got down, he stood up and walked over to the door. "You ready?" He asked already knowing the answer. "Yep" she replied following him out the door closing it behind her. 

  
They walked on a path they had discovered when first moving to the small moon, it was quiet and nice until an obnoxious Tucker shouted "WASH WHEN YOU TWO HOOK UP TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Carolina picked up a rock and threw it at Tucker hitting him in the balls while yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TUCKER" He crouched on the ground screaming in pain. "Should we continue on our walk?" Wash asked a little timidly. "Yes, but I'm going to kill Tucker when we get back." Carolina said even though she wouldn't actually kill him.

They continued on their walk the cool night air feeling good against the skin compared to the armor or the hot midday air.

"Hey Carolina?" Wash asked glancing over at her. "Yeah?" she replied looking over at him. "Did you ever have any pets growing up?" This question took Carolina by surprise not expecting Wash to ask about the past. "No, my father never let me have any pets as a kid but when I was younger I used to volunteer at my local animal shelter." she replied a little sadly. "How about you did you have any pets growing up?" she asked before he could inquire about her past more.

"Yes I had a lot of different animals growing up my dad didn't entirely like it but we had pets anyway." he replied smiling at the fond memories. "What kind of pets did you have?" she asked curious. "I had two cats Loki and Skye but my sisters had other pets too." he said looking over at her. "What pets did your sisters have?" she questioned. "Well my older sister had two horses named Celty and Chaos." "What kind of horses were they?" "Mustangs, Celty was an all black mare who my sister got first and Chaos was a really pretty paint proud cut gelding." "What's a proud cut gelding?" "I don't entirely know but I think it's when they mess up in the castration process and even though the horse can't reproduce it still acts like a stallion." "Oh"

  
"My younger sister had something that isn't really a pet but she had a service dog." he said sadly. "Why did she have a service dog?" Carolina asked cautiously knowing she could be treading on thing ice. "My sister has something called Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome, her body doesn't quite work correctly causing her to pass out easily." he replied looking down at the ground. "That sounds tough." "Yeah she would struggle with it a lot and unfortunately there is no cure but she had her dog Beth to help." 

  
"If you were to get any animal right now what would it be?" Wash asked. "Hmm that's a tough one I would want a lot of pets but probably a horse or lizard." she said after thinking about it for a bit.  "What kind of lizard would you want?" he inquired.  "Probably a bearded dragon, in high school one of my teachers had a lizard and he let me hold it during class." "Sounds like a fun pet to have."

After Wash said that they were at the door to blue base again both surprised at how short the walk seemed, the two walked inside and took off their shoes but the calm didn't last long. 

Caboose came down stairs with Tucker following. "Miss Carolina?" Caboose cried. "Yes Caboose" she replied concerned. "Tucker called me the B word." he cried. "Tucker did you call Caboose the B word?" She said turning to him like a mother scolding her child. "I told you motherfucker doesn't start with a B." Tucker retaliated. "He said it again." Caboose said bursting into tears."Tucker leave Caboose alone why don't you go find something better to do with your time like clean your room?" Carolina said. Tucker instead walked to the kitchen ignoring her.

Wash and Carolina both helped Caboose get a snack and go to bed. Once that was over they said their good nights to each other and went to their rooms to sleep. Wash got into bed happy on how well the day had gone, there were no explosions or major fights he had to take care of, he fell asleep blissfully and quickly.

Carolina was another story. She laid in bed thinking about her emotions, specifically her emotions towards Wash. Who was he to her? Was he just a friend? How did he feel about her? Why was he on her bed during the temple? Was it because he saw her as a suitable partner? She didn't know the exact answer to all these questions but she decided that she would ask him tomorrow.


	2. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings, Cartoons, Campfires and emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a few minor updates to this chapter.

Although Carolina no longer had to wake up at six AM she commonly did so out of habit. It was nice to see the early morning light trickle over the mountains washing the valley in a beautiful pinky-yellow haze. It was quiet in the morning with no one yelling at each other. She cracked her window open letting the cool morning air flood into her room. It reminded her of last night and the walk she and Wash took, the emotions she felt and questions she had.

Her room was painted in a pretty teal and white chevron pattern she painted on the walls when they first moved into blue base. She didn't have many items besides what was needed. Before moving Donut made everyone go shopping at the nearby planet Silica. She had bought some books, movies, clothes, and a few cosmetics during the trip.

Carolina wasn't the most confident person when it comes to makeup but she decided to try. Foundation went well, the eye shadow was a little difficult but turned out okay, she added mascara then finished off with a nude lipstick. Looking in the mirror she was satisfied with the end result. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, a hairstyle she didn't get to do often due to the helmets. Pulling off her night clothes she revealed the scattered scars across her body, most she forgot how they got there but they were still there creating a scar galaxy. She put on a teal shirt and black leggings that hugged her body in all the right places.

It was eight AM by the time she was done, deciding that it was an appropriate time to be awake she headed downstairs to make herself breakfast. Once on the bottom floor she was surprised to see Caboose watching cartoons so early.

"Hello miss Carolina!" he exclaimed happily.  "Hello Caboose. What are you doing up so early?" she asked. "I wanted to watch this show and it is only on at this time." he stated looking up at the TV. "Oh, What are you watching?" she asked curiously.  "Miracleoulous Ladybug!" Caboose replied completely mispronouncing 'miraculous' "Sounds interesting" she replied sitting down on the couch. "Yeah it is the two superheros like each other but don't know how to tell each other, Kinda like you and Wash!" he replied in his normal happy tone.  Carolina froze at this statement not knowing how to reply.

  
"Carolina can you make me a bowl of cereal since I am banned from the kitchen?" Caboose asked interrupting her thoughts. "Sure, what kind of cereal would you like?" she replied standing up. "Cinomins toast crunch please!" he said beaming at her. "Okay I will go make that for you." she replied starting to walk out of the living room. "Yay!" he yelled excited. 

  
She walked into the kitchen and started to make the cereal. Did Wash really like her? Was her crush that obvious? She finished making the cereal and brought it to Caboose who happily started eating. She then went back to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, a bowl full of fresh fruit which she took back to the living room to eat. Sitting down on the couch she started to eat her fruit while Caboose happily munched on his cereal. The characters on the TV show had defeated the bad guy with the one she guessed was Ladybug throwing something in the air yelling "Miraculous Ladybug!" everything changed back to normal as a character named Chat Noir helped the victim until both characters ran off to change back.

  
"Good morning" Wash said as he walked into the living room. "Hello Washingtub!" Caboose exclaimed in the same manner in which he greeted Carolina earlier. "Hello Caboose" he replied walking over to sit next to Carolina on the couch stealing a strawberry from her bowl of fruit and eating it. "Hey that's mine." she protested.  "Well now its mine." he replied "That's mean." she retaliated in a playful voice. "Sharing is caring." he joked. Carolina chuckled at his response.

The three sat there watching cartoons until Tucker came downstairs around noon. "Why the fuck are you two watching cartoons with Caboose?" he exclaimed. "Entertainment." Wash replied. "Whatever." he mumbled walking into the kitchen to find food.

The day continued on without major issues, the Reds announced they were having a camp fire that night and the Blues were invited (against Sarges will). Everyone gathered around the fire pit finding their seats. Lopez lit the fire casting a warm glow around the area. Everyone was enjoying themselves roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. Wash made two, one for himself and one for Carolina. She gladly accepted it biting into the warm smokey-sweet taste, watching the rest of the group make their own treats. Grif and Simmons, despite trying to pretend nothing happened between them and continue on were failing at it. The two bumped hands reaching for a roasting stick immediately snapped their hands away as if they had just been shocked. Carolina shot a look at Wash smiling at the Grif and Simmons situation, he smiled back giving her a look that said when are those two going to get over it?

"Agent Washingtub?" Caboose asked bounding over pointing his roasting stick at Wash. "Yes Caboose" He replied a little nervously at having a hot roasting stick pointed at him. "Can you make me a marshmallow like you did for Carolina?" he asked innocently. "Yes I can" Wash replied with a blush forming on his face. 

He got up and started to help Caboose roast the marshmallow explaining to him how he made the marshmallow for Carolina. She sat back watching his gentle instructions teaching Caboose like a father would teach his son. She wondered if Wash would ever want kids, who he would want kids with, and how many kids he wanted. Carolina never thought she would have kids but seeing Wash like this made her think how nice it would be for him to be the father to her kids. She felt something warm spread through her starting at her heart when she thought about Wash like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Wash sat down wrapping himself in the blanket they shared earlier, their shoulders brushed together sending a shock through Carolina. She rested her head on his shoulder, she felt him suck in a breath and stiffen along with his heart rate speeding up. After the initial shock Wash relaxed into the comforting contact. They stayed like that listening and watching the stories that were being told.

The night dragged on and the fire dimmed, everyone retired to their rooms leaving Wash and Carolina to put out the fire. They finished putting out the fire and headed inside blue base. They quietly walked up the stairs to their rooms which were located across from each other, they said their good nights both lingering outside their rooms like both wanted more but didn't know how to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I am excited to write the next chapter! What do you guys think?


	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort through storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed up a bit of the chapter.

Everyone is scared of one thing for some its spiders others heights, for Carolina that thing is thunderstorms. After the campfire a storm started rolling in and around 2 AM thunder started to rumble.

Carolina woke with a jump hearing the thunder rumble all around her.  _Why does it have to be thunder? Why can't it just be rain?_ she thought while pulling her blanket around herself tighter. 

**Boom!**

She put her head under her blankets and covered her ears trying to drown out the sound to no avail.  _I'm supposed to be a bad ass why do I get scared of thunder?  I can get through this I never had help through this as a kid._

Flashback 

"Mom I'm scared." Carolina yelled from her room. "It's okay baby I got you I'm here." Allison said walking in and picking up a young Carolina. "It's too loud." She cried. "Do you hear my heartbeat baby?" "Yes" she replied listening in on her mother's heartbeat "Just focus on that and everything will be alright." Allison comforted kissing Carolina's head gently. "okay" she replied focusing on her mother's heartbeat. 

The two fell asleep on Carolina's bed until morning when Allison had to leave again for the last time. 

End Flashback

_Maybe I do need someone to help me get through this. I'm closest to Wash he will help me._ She thought peeking her head out from under the covers.  

Climbing out of bed she wrapped up in her blanket and grabbed her pillow. She opened her door and walked across the hall to Wash's room quietly opening his door walking in, then quietly closing his door behind her. Her plan was to gently wake him up and ask if she could stay with him but as fate would have it a loud boom of thunder sounded causing her to jump from where she was straight on to Wash. 

"What the hell!" he screamed sitting up almost causing Carolina to fall off the bed. "Sorry." she whispered sheepishly. "Carolina what are you doing?" he asked concerned and confused.  

 **Boom!** thunder crashed over head causing Carolina to jump and hold her pillow tightly.

"Wait, Are you scared of thunder?" Wash asked gently. "Y-yeah can I stay with you for tonight?" She asked quietly embarrassed at her fear. "Sure." he replied gently reaching his arms out to hug her comfortingly. Carolina hugged him back until Wash laid down so she was laying on top of him. He started rubbing comforting circles on her back to try and calm her nerves. 

 **Boom!** more thunder roared causing Carolina to flinch.

"It's okay I've got you I'm here" he comforted her. "Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that." Wash whispered calmly. She focused on his heartbeat ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum

 

Before either of them knew it they were both fast asleep calmed in each others presence. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone how did you enjoy that chapter? You will find out what happens in the morning in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	4. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little editing to this chapter too fixing mistakes and things like that.

The early morning dewy light trickled in through the window casting the room in a pinkish glow. Two soft breathes breathing in unison could be faintly heard. Wash had his arms wrapped protectively around Carolina, her head resting against his chest as she laid on top of him. 

Carolina stirred as she woke up, brief panic shot through her at the feeling of being restrained before she remembered the previous nights events. Looking up Wash was wearing a soft grey t-shirt and he had his arms wrapped around the small of her back. Being so close to him allowed her to take in his features, strong muscles that she never got to fell pressed up against her body sent a new sort of heat coursing through her veins. His bleach blonde hair that, despite his best attempts at controlling it was wild and sporadic, his pinky lips that were thin yet full with a scar on the bottom left, his freckles that were lightly dusted over his face, the soft angular shape of his face that gave him a teenage look. For once his expression wasn't an exhausted look and instead it was a peaceful content look.  _Does he always look like this while sleeping?_

Focusing on his lips how they were smooth, beautifully colored, perfectly shaped, and drew her in a way she hadn't felt before.  _How do they feel? They look soft, will they feel that way? How would they feel against her own lips? What would kissing Wash feel like? Would it be like how he is? Daring but Gentle?_ The more she thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea to kiss him. She shifted up until she was within easy kissing distance from his lips, gathering up the courage she started to lean in when Wash made a groan, shifted then woke up staring up at her. 

"Gmornin" he mumbled still sleepy. "M-morning" she replied a blush forming on her face. "What you doing?" he asked. "Looking" she replied. "Looking at what?" he asked smirking. "I-uh-" she started cut off when he leaned up pressing his lips gently against hers before pulling away leaving Carolina in shock.  _It was Daring and Gentle._

Looking back at him she leaned down and kissed him for a little longer loving the way they felt against her own lips, they pulled apart staring at each other in shock. Carolina sat up, smirking, she stole all the blankets walking out. "Hey those are mine!" Wash protested. "They're mine until you make me pancakes!" she said giggling. "Okay" he replied with a smile in his voice.

Carolina retreated to her room where she started to get dressed putting on some black shorts and a teal tank top. Brushing her hair she decided to leave it down, putting on mascara and lip gloss she went downstairs to the welcoming smell of pancakes. Sitting down at the table Wash placed some pancakes in front of her with syrup. 

"Here you go" he said grabbing his own plate of pancakes and two glasses of milk. "Thanks." Carolina replied pouring syrup on her pancakes. Wash sat down pouring the syrup on his pancakes and started to dig in while Carolina did the same. "Do these have chocolate chips in them?" Carolina asked in surprise. "Yes, I only eat pancakes with chocolate chips." Wash replied.

The two ate in silence both enjoying the food too much to talk, they finished and Wash did the dishes while Carolina went upstairs to return the sheets. Walking into her room she grabbed Wash's sheets bundling them up in her arms she could smell a sweet smell that could only be described as Wash. She took them to his room and set them on his bed looking around the room, she had seen it before but now it seemed different in a way she couldn't explain, it seemed like it was no longer just Wash's room. Walking back downstairs Wash had just finished the dishes. 

"Do you want to go to the beach today?" he asked once she walked into the kitchen. "Sure, going to the beach would be fun." she replied. "I'll go put my swimming suit on then." Wash said walking up the stairs. 

Carolina followed him up then went into her room to put on her bathing suit. She decided against her one piece and instead put on her sea foam bikini that looked really good on her but she didn't wear often due to the other guys drooling over her when she wore it but if it was just Wash it would be okay. She put on a white swimsuit cover and flip-flops then grabbed her towel and sunscreen. 

Walking downstairs Wash was wearing some dark grey swimming shorts with yellow accents, and a simple light grey shirt. He was holding his towel looking ready to go. 

"Lets go to the beach!" he said sounding like a kid about to go to a candy store.

He opened the door and Carolina walked out then waited for him to close the door and catch up to her. They walked down to the beach, Wash seemed really excited. Once they got there he grabbed a bucket from the tub they stored the beach toys. 

"I am going to find sea shells!" he declared. "Sounds fun." Carolina replied while chuckling. They reached a spot where they decided to lay their towels out. Wash took off his shirt while Carolina took off her swimsuit cover, she picked up the sunscreen and stood up to find a blushing Wash. 

"Get my back for me?" she asked smirking holding the sunscreen. "Uh, sure." he replied a little uncertain and distracted. Handing him the sunscreen she turned around as he rubbed in the lotion sunscreen. "Make sure to get my neck and under the bikini straps" she reminded him as he was currently avoiding anything too low, too far to the side or moving the straps of the top, he started rubbing the product in where she directed a little more confidently now that she was telling him where it was okay to touch.  

"Also get my lower back too I don't want a sunburn." she prodded so he would get her entire back. 

Once he was done she took the sunscreen squirting some out in her hands to get his back, Wash instead just sat there staring at the sunscreen in her hands with a questioning look. "Turn around so I can get your back." she giggled watching how naive he was acting. Jumping he turned around embarrassed at how he was acting. Carolina started rubbing in the lotion with more confidence than Wash had with her, she made sure to spread it evenly making sure to get every spot on his back. "There done." she declared as Wash turned around with a blush on his face. 

She grabbed the sunscreen squirting out more she started rubbing it on her legs while Wash sat there like a teenager seeing boobs for the first time. "Are you going to put sunscreen on the rest of you or not?" she asked breaking him out of his trance. "Um, Uh-Yeah" he replied grabbing the bottle, squirting the sunscreen in his hands and started to spread it on his legs.  The two continued to apply the sunscreen, Wash trying to keep his eyes on himself but failing quite badly. Carolina knew he was looking at her but she found it cute as he tried to not look at her. Once done she stood up grabbing the bucket then helped Wash up. 

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled taking off towards the shore carrying the bucket with her. 

Wash chased after her as she ran into the water jumping over waves before diving into the water resurfacing a few feet further. He went into the water carefully looking down to make sure he didn't step on any sea creatures. He had made it out as far as his waist until he saw it, right as he was about to put his foot down a flat creature appeared zipping away from him, he screeched a high pitched girly screech immediately booking it back towards shore, tripping halfway back soaking himself but getting back up faster than Carolina had ever seen before and stopping when he was safe on dry sand. She swam back to shore alarmed that he had been injured, running up to him he was standing there looking like a drowned rat. 

"What happened?! Are you hurt?!" she said in an alarmed tone. "No there was an ugly flat creature that zoomed away with a spiky tail, and a mean look in it's eye!!" he replied like a child being bullied."Wait a skate?" she asked. "No a ugly flat creature!" he protested. "It sounds like you are talking about a skate I used to swim with some when I volunteered at an aquarium as a mermaid." she said like it was common knowledge. "Wait you used to swim as a mermaid?" he asked looking at her a little confused. "Yeah I did it as a teenager with my friends it was a lot of fun!" she replied smiling. "Sounds interesting" he replied. 

"Let's go find some sea shells." she said handing him the bucket he grabbed earlier. "Okay." he said smiling.

The two started walking down the shore looking for sea shells. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter four! What do you think? We will find out what they talk about while searching for sea shells in the next chapter!


	5. Panic at the discount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People panic over other people

"RED SERGEANT!" Caboose screamed bursting into red base.

"What is it son?" Sarge said getting up from the couch.

"Agent Washingtub and Miss Carolina are missing!" he exclaimed.

"They have been kidnapped?" 

"I don't know but when I went to say good morning to Wash he was gone and his sheets were in a large pile on his bed, then I went to Carolina's room and her sheets were in a large pile on her bed too!"

"Dear God something horrible must have happened to them!" Sarge cried.

"What should we do?" 

"We have to go rescue them I will go wake up the rest of my team!" Sarge yelled as he started up the stairs. 

Sarge barged into everyone's rooms getting them all out of bed until Grif, Simmons, Donut, Doc, Lopez, Caboose, and Sarge were all gathered in the red base living room. 

"Men it has been brought to my attention that Agents Washington and Carolina have gone missing and have possibly been kidnapped." Sarge started

"Ugh more finding people bullshit, why can't we go on an adventure to find food?" Grif complained

"Shut up Grif" Sarge replied

"What are we going to do! Without them to keep the peace we will all die!" Donut hysterically screamed.

"Don't worry men I had Lopez do a scan of the area to find any heat signatures that match both Washington and Carolina. Lopez tell us where they are!" 

" ellos estan en la playa. (they are at the beach)" Lopez retorted in his robotic tone 

"Okay seems like Lopez will be no help to us so instead we will break off into teams to search for them. Grif, Simmons you will search the beach! Donut, Doc you will search the caves! Me and Caboose will search blue base for clues then start searching the cliffs!" Sarge ordered

The parties broke off going to the location they were assigned taking a walkie talkie and binoculars. 

 

Donut and Doc 

Walking up to the caves the two entered, the cool damp climate of the cave was a nice relief from the hot, dry climate outside. 

"Do you think we will be able to find them?" Doc asked nervously.

"Oh I'm sure we will find them besides haven't you noticed?" Donut replied confidently. 

"Notice what?" 

"They are spending more time together and getting closer physically." 

"Yeah they have been sitting very close to each other lately." 

They walked through the entire cave system and came up with nothing so Doc radioed to the others the news. 

 

Sarge and Caboose

They went into blue base and started to investigate everything. Turning blue base upside down then putting it back together in order to leave no evidence that they were there. 

"Sarge look! Wash's sandals and Carolina's flip flops are missing!" Caboose pointed out when they investigated the coat closet. 

"Hmm, this could be a clue let me write this down." Sarge replied pulling out a small notebook and pencil, the type you see in murder mysteries. 

The two continued on to the kitchen investigating everything there. 

"We haven't used these dishes so why are they in the dishwasher?" asked Caboose

"I think this is another clue." Sarge replied writing down every item in the dishwasher 

They continued on taking stock of the opened bag of chocolate chips, missing pancake mix, and how the milk jug had less milk in it than the previous night. Ransacking the living room they came up with nothing so continued on upstairs. 

Sarge opened Tuckers door and walked in to find a sleeping Tucker. 

"Caboose?" Sarge asked giving him a questioning look.

"Yes Red Sargent." Caboose replied

"Why didn't you wake up Tucker to ask him where Washington and Carolina are?"

"Well you know Tucker isn't really that smart so I didn't think he would be that much help."  

Sighing Sarge shook Tucker on the shoulder to wake him up. Tucker sat up angrily at being woken up. 

"Caboose get the fuck-oh?" Tucker said

"Tucker have you seen Washington and Carolina? They have gone missing." Sarge asked

"No they probably went on a walk or something. I don't care just let me sleep" Tucker said laying back down and pulling his blanket up. 

They left the room and continued on to Washington's room, walking in they started to investigate the pile of sheets on his bed. Pulling them apart and finding nothing they continued on to Carolina's room hoping something would show up. They did the same thing to Carolina's sheets as they did to Wash's except this time they found something interesting. A small blanket that belonged to Wash fell out of the sheets. 

"Another discovery!" Caboose clapped happily

"Now why would Washington's blanket be in Carolina's sheets? This needs further investigation." Sarge declared

Now that the search of blue base was over they started over to the cliffs, about halfway there they got a radio call from Doc saying Wash and Carolina weren't in the caves. 

 

Grif and Simmons 

The two started the walk over to the beach to look for Wash and Carolina. Once they arrived at the beach they found the towels laid out nicely in the sand, heading towards shore they couldn't see anyone in the water. They looked down the shore line spotting two dots that could possibly be Wash and Carolina but even with the binoculars it was hard to tell. 

"Hey let's head back up I have an idea." Simmons said

"Okay." Grif replied tiredly but followed Simmons anyway 

The two walked back up until they reached grass then Simmons turned in the way Washington and Carolina were located. They continued along on the cliff overlooking the beach and started walking along it. They got close enough to confirm that Wash and Carolina were walking along the beach. Simmons radioed back to the others telling them they had found Wash and Carolina and they were walking along the beach. 

"Simmons we need to talk." Grif said after Simmons finished the radio call. 

"About what?" Simmons replied a little nervously 

"About what went down during the temple and our emotions." 

"Uh-okay." Simmons replied really nervously his voice cracking 

"What happened in the storage closet was something I think both of us weren't prepared to handle emotionally. But despite what happened I still want to be your friend and be close to you. I think we both know ignoring each other and our emotions isn't working so we need to try something different." 

"I think we both needed that and I would still like to be your friend the only reason I was trying to stay away from you is because I thought you were uncomfortable and hated me." Simmons replied a deep blush covering his face. 

"Well I think we both need to continue on together instead of apart." Grif said 

"Want to head back to base?" Simmons asked 

"Only if I get to hold your hand." Grif replied grabbing Simmons hand 

The two walked back hand in hand happy at the outcome of the discussion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I told you we would see more CarWash in this chapter but I decided to focus on the other characters. What are your thoughts? Sorry for not updating for a few days I had to go to work and did not have time to write.


	6. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship has set sail to explore the ocean of feelings

Washington and Carolina continued down the shore picking up any sea shells that looked interesting. 

"Hey Wash?" Carolina asked glancing over at him.

"Yeah." He replied picking up a pink tinted seashell and placing it inside the bucket. 

"What do you think of me?" 

"I-um, to be honest I've looked up to you and I've liked you for a while now and-uh, yeah. What do you think about me?" Wash was looking at the ground face bright red. 

"Well I have a lot emotions towards you that I don't really know what they are, I think you are amazing and someone that now we aren't in the middle of war I've been able to notice how you care for others and how you are someone that I want to be around and stay with." Carolina looked over at Wash to see him looking at her with shock, both of their faces bright red at the confessions. 

"Does that mean we are now together?" Wash asked awkwardly.

"Only if you want to then I want to too." Carolina said smiling at Wash. 

"Yeah I do. So does that mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked looking at her with a hopeful/embarrassed look on his face. 

"Yes that does mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Carolina confirmed giggling. 

Looking back along the shore they decided to head back as they had walked quite far and had enough sea shells. They eventually got back to the towels picking up a few sea shells along the way back. Deciding to go back to blue base as the sun was rather high in the sky and it was quite hot out now, Wash put on his shirt while Carolina put the covering back on, they both slipped on their shoes, grabbed their towels, sea shells, and started to go back to blue base. 

Walking up to blue base and opening the door they were greeted with a loud, cheerful, Caboose who grabbed both of them in a big hug. 

"Agent Washingtub, Miss Carolina! I thought you were kidnapped!" he said squeezing them tighter which at this point seemed impossible. 

Letting go he smiled and asked them where they went and how they escaped the kidnappers. Sighing Wash and Carolina started to explain that they weren't kidnapped they had just gone down to the beach to collect sea shells. Giving Caboose the bucket of sea shells to look at he went and sat down at the kitchen table and started to take them out one by one being careful to not break them. Washington and Carolina walked upstairs to get changed out of their swimming suits and into some more comfortable clothing. Looking at her sheets that were scattered Carolina guessed Caboose had scattered them while looking for her and Wash. Thinking about their confessions earlier made her realize that it was official, they were a couple. Smiling at that thought she got dressed, brushed her hair that was now tangled due to swimming. She checked her calendar that was hanging on the wall in her bathroom, they were going to the near by planet silica to go shopping in one week. Walking out of her room and going downstairs Carolina sat down on the couch and started to look at things on her tablet. 

Caboose came over and gave her back the bucket of sea shells, as expected a couple of them were broken but they would have plenty of time to find more. He got out his coloring things and laid down on the floor to start to color. Wash walked in carrying a bottle of Aloe Vera as he started to rub some on the sunburns on his chest and arms, but notably there were no sunburns on his back. 

"Why is it every time I go out in the sun I get a sunburn?" he asked a little angry while gingerly rubbing the Aloe into his burns. 

"Probably because instead of paying attention to where you were rubbing your sunscreen you were paying attention to where I was rubbing my sunscreen." Carolina said smirking as he looked up in embarrassment. 

"Was I really that noticeable?" he squeaked 

"Yeah but it was kinda fun to watch you struggle." 

Wash blushed a deeper red than what seemed possible at the moment causing Carolina to laugh. 

Walking downstairs came a tired Tucker who went to the kitchen to find food. He came back a few minutes later looking at Wash and Carolina in suspicion. 

"Wait are you two dating?!" Tucker blurted out accusingly. 

"Yes we are." Carolina said looking him in the eye 

"Wash you fuck!" He yelled glaring at the man 

"What did I do?" Wash asked confused 

"You stole the only girl!" Tucker said angrily 

"Tucker you can't steal people! Besides Donut is always open." Wash shot back at him 

"Ew no" Tucker declared

"Tucker calm down me and Wash have been getting closer and we wanted to take it a step further." Carolina said calmly 

"Bow chicka bow wow." 

Luckily at this moment Caboose jumped in before Carolina had the chance to kill Tucker, he handed her a drawing that looked like a five year old had drawn, smiling he explained that it was Washington and Carolina. The drawing in question was of two people, one teal and the other grey and yellow, who were holding hands with a heart drawn in the middle of the two. They thanked Caboose for the drawing who took it and hung it up on the fridge with his other favorite drawings. They sat in the living room talking bickering like they usually do until red team knocked at the door. Caboose got up to answer it letting Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Doc, and Lopez in who came over because they were bored. Everyone found a seat around the living room Wash, Carolina, Doc, and Donut were all squished on the large couch while Grif and Simmons sat on the love seat, Lopez, Tucker, and Sarge grabbed chairs from the kitchen to sit on while Caboose continued to sit on the floor. 

"We at red base have some questions about what has been going on over here at blue base." Sarge started looking at Wash and Carolina 

"What questions do you have?" Carolina asked

"Are you two dating?" Sarge asked

"Yes we are." Carolina confirmed. 

"So I was right." Sarge said happily 

"What?" 

Sarge then went on to explain how he and Caboose went on a hunt around blue base earlier to try and find clues as to where Wash and Carolina went. He then explained how they found a blanket belonging to Wash in Carolina's bed. Carolina came up with a little white lie to save them from any further embarrassment by saying she stole his sheets so he would get out of bed to make her pancakes. 

The reds stayed until around 21:00 after the group finished playing a board game. Carolina had to be banker though as she was a little too competitive and had the tendency to flip the board. The blues cleaned up and headed up stairs to go to bed. Saying goodnight to each other Carolina and Wash shared a sweet passionate kiss before going in their separate rooms to sleep. 

Gathering up her sheets Carolina spread them out lazily before climbing under them to fall asleep. As she breathed in she could smell the sweet scent of Wash that clung to her sheets from the previous night. She drifted off to sleep thinking about Wash, wishing he was next to her instead of across the hall.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I got time to write today as we had an assembly at school. What do you think of this chapter?


	7. New Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rearranging blue base

Over the next couple nights Wash had started sneaking into Carolina's room to spend the night with her. It was now the morning before the day they were going on a shopping trip to the nearby planet Silica.

Waking up Carolina felt the comforting pressure of Wash behind her as he held her close, spooning her. She wiggled around in his arms until she was facing him, looking at his sleeping form she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips waking him up.

"Morning Wash." she said smiling up at him

"Good morning." he replied pressing a kiss on her forehead

"Hey Wash?" Carolina asked looking up at him

"Hay is for horses." he replied grinning widely at her

"If you sneak into my bed every night why don't you just move into my room?"

"Do you want me to move into your room?"

"Yes"

"Okay I will then"

The two continued to cuddle on the bed, Wash combing his fingers through Carolina's hair as she pressed her face up against his chest. Eventually letting him go she sat up as Wash did the same, giggling at his hair how one side was poofy and the other was flat pressed against his head. She went to her bathroom as Wash went to his room, coming back out of the bathroom she grabbed her bra putting it on then putting her nightshirt back on. Just as she finished Wash walked back in carrying his blankets and pillow setting it on her bed.

"You going to help me move in?" he asked looking at her

"Yep" she said walking to his room

They started with his clothing Carolina holding all the shirts he handed her that were hung up in his closet, once there were no more shirts they went back to hang them up in Carolina's closet then doing the same for his pants then placing his underwear tub next to Carolina's in her closet. Then they moved the things in his bathroom, Wash luckily managed to hide the condoms that Tucker insisted he buy on the last shopping trip. They ended by gathering up the few photos Wash had, two of them were cats, one had a girl with two horses, another had a frail looking girl with a service dog, and a few others she didn't get to really look at. Wash took them carefully and placed them in a zip lock baggie to keep safe then placing them next to York's lighter on Carolina's shelf.

"Wait can I look at those?" Carolina asked gesturing towards the photos

"Go ahead"  

Grabbing the stack Carolina started looking through them as Wash explained what each picture was and what was happening or who the people were in the photos, coming across an action shot photo of someone falling off a horse.

"What happened in this photo?" she asked curious

"I wanted to ride a horse so my sister let me ride her horse Celty and I fell off and she got a picture of me falling off." he replied

"Did it hurt?"

"No the ground was pretty soft the only scary part is when you hit the ground and all you see is a bunch of hooves."

They continued looking at the photos until they had gone through the whole stack placing it back safely on the shelf. Getting up Carolina went around her room writing a list of things she would need to get when they visited Silica the next day.   Wash started to make his own list of things he would need during the shopping trip. The two took stock of all of blue base searching for things they would need to buy. Once they were satisfied Wash suggested they get some things for their room, the two sat down and made a wish list of all the things they wanted to put in their room. Once that was done they made a list of what Caboose needed and wanted, Tucker woke up and started making his own list.

They had all finished the chores and work that needed to be done when a slight pain started to grow in Carolina's abdomen. She went back up to her and Wash's room taking some pain killers and walked into the bathroom to find her feminine supplies. Rummaging around the cabinet under the sink she finally found what she was looking for which just so happened to be right next to where Wash put the condoms. She questioned them for a moment before another cramp started reminding her of the current situation. Sitting down she started to clean up the mess caused by the monthly hell, unfortunately her body had been skipping them because of stress and this was the first one in at least six months. She finished cleaning up and walked to the bed lying down and started to deal with the pain.

About a half hour later Wash made his way up the stairs looking for her. He opened the door to their room finding Carolina hugging pillows and wrapped up in blankets. 

"Are you okay?" he asked voice filled with concern 

"Yeah my period just started." she replied looking up at him 

Walking over to the bed Wash climbed under the covers, Carolina scooted closer to him enjoying the warmth of another person. He gently started rubbing her back relaxing next to her. 

"Wash?" Carolina asked in a quiet voice 

"Yes." He answered looking down at her 

"Do you know what happened during the temple of procreation?" she asked looking back at him feeling him tense next to her

"You don't remember?" 

"No all I remember is waking up in the bathtub." 

Wash drew in a deep breath and started to explain what happened during the temple. He was in Carolina's room visiting her when it started, the temple forces the female body to go into ovulation and cling to the male that is seen as a suitable partner. He explained how she had started to cling to him so he picked her up and set her in the bathtub locking her in to keep her safe. 

"Wait why? Why didn't you just let it continue?" she asked curiously 

"Because I didn't have your conscious consent and I didn't want to hurt you." he said looking into her eyes filled with shock and another emotion he couldn't name.  

Continuing on he explained how after locking her in the bathroom he tried to make it to his room but didn't make it further than her bed before collapsing and giving into the temple. 

"You did all that for me?" she responded in shock 

"Yeah." 

Leaning up Carolina pressed her lips to his, they kissed for a few seconds then broke off for air. 

"I love you so much." Carolina whispered looking up into Wash's eyes 

"I love you too." he responded looking into her green eyes containing dilated pupils 

Carolina pressed their lips together again but this time he caught her by surprise when he licked along her lips prompting her to open her mouth as he explored the inside of her mouth. She could taste the savory sweetness that was Wash. He was a little more dominant when it came to sexual things than she had expected but it was nice seeing this side of him that she had never seen before. It was dominant yet soft in a way that made him seem okay with being either sub or dom. 

Breaking away from the kiss Carolina groaned as a painful cramp gripped her abdomen. 

"Are you okay?" Wash said looking at her with concern 

"Yeah it's just cramps." she responded while pushing on her stomach to try and relieve the pain 

"Can you get my heating pad from the closet?" Carolina asked 

"Yeah I'll go get it." Wash said while getting up and walking over to the closet to find the heating pad. Finding it he brought it back and plugged it in then handed it to Carolina who placed it on her abdomen. 

Wash climbed back under the covers as Carolina rolled over on her stomach with the heating pad underneath her. 

"Can you rub my back? It really hurts right now." said Carolina trying to get relief from the pain 

"Sure." Wash replied as he placed his hands on her back and started to rub to relieve the pain. 

He rubbed her back relieving all the tension that was in her back, which turned out to be a lot. After a while her back was relaxed to the point where Wash could move the skin and muscles in her back very easily unlike before where it was tense and tightly together not wanting to be moved. Carolina groaned/moaned as she rolled over on her back to look at Wash. 

"That was really nice." she said almost tiredly 

"Your back was very tense." he responded brushing some of her hair out of her face 

"How are you so good at that?" she asked curiously 

"I had two sisters whose cycles synced up and during that time of the month it was them against me." he said chuckling 

"What would they do?" Carolina asked chuckling 

"Mostly they would just make me get them food or whatever else they wanted. It was really annoying." he said with a slight hint of annoyance 

"What were your sisters like?" 

"Mostly just annoying, but I guess that's how every sibling views each other." 

"How old were they?" 

"My older sister is five years older, my younger sister is ten months younger than me and because I missed the cut by one day my younger sister made the cut and we were in the same grade. Everyone thought we were twins or dating." Wash said in a tone that was annoyed yet happy. 

"Sounds interesting." 

"Yeah it was, the doctors think that because of how soon my mom got pregnant again after giving birth is some of the reason for her disabilities. You can never be too sure with what she had though." He said glancing out the window 

Carolina sat up and leaned against him comfortingly pressing a kiss to his cheek. Getting up she excused herself to the bathroom to change her tampon, coming out of the bathroom she held up a bottle of face mask. 

"Let's do face masks!" she said smiling at Wash

"Okay?" he said walking over to the bathroom where Carolina was looking at the bottle. 

Putting on a headband to keep her hair back and instructing Wash to do the same Carolina poured out the bright blue mask on her fingers then started to spread it around. Wash then started to put some on his face until it was all spread around evenly. Looking at the mirror he started to giggle because of how ridiculous they looked. Going back into the bedroom they sat down on the bed waiting for the mask to dry. Once dry they washed it off in the bathroom, both of them enjoyed how their skin felt. 

Walking back downstairs they started on dinner, which thanks to the low supplies, just turned out to be some boxed macaroni and cheese. Everyone ate some until it was all gone, Carolina loaded up the dishwasher as Wash helped Caboose hang up some more drawings on the fridge. Once done everyone returned to their rooms to get ready for bed and for the shopping trip tomorrow. 

Grabbing her sleep clothes Carolina started to put them on as Wash did the same. The two laid down on the bed getting comfortable. 

"Do you think we should grow a garden?" Wash asked 

"Maybe, It would be nice to have a constant supply of fresh food." Carolina responded sleepily 

"Yeah It would." 

The two drifted off to sleep in peace ready to tackle the next day's adventures.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter took me quite a while to write! What do you think? I almost wrote a smut scene in this chapter but then I decided not to. I am planning on putting some smut in later though so stay tuned! Next chapter will tackle the shopping trip.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping trip

The duo jumped up to a loud blaring alarm clock, groaning Wash moved to shut it off as Carolina buried herself deeper into the sheets. Rubbing his face Wash sat up blinking away bleary sleep, looking down at Carolina who had almost completely buried herself in the sheets. Getting up he went to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and brushing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to control it, once he was done using the bathroom he made his way back to the bed where a sleepy Carolina was buried. Gently shaking her she groaned and curled up tighter. "Carollinaaa" he whispered trying to get her up. Again she groaned but this time she started to rock from side to side like she was going to get up. 

Wash suddenly had an idea, getting up he walked into the bathroom and started to draw a warm bath with bubbles. Once the tub was full he turned off the water and went to get Carolina who was sitting up on the bed tired. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom saying good morning on her way over. She walked in but soon came back out looking at Wash in confusion. "Who is the bath for?" she asked confused. "Its for you." he replied smiling. A blush spread across Carolina's face as she thanked him and went to enjoy the warm bath. 

Sitting down in the warm bubble bath Carolina made a quiet moan as the water relaxed her tense back muscles. As she sat there in the tub she thought about Wash and how nice he was to do this for her. Thinking about the kiss they shared yesterday and how Wash tasted in her mouth she felt a warm feeling pooling in her abdomen. Grabbing her razor she started to shave her legs, something she didn't do too often. Once her legs were perfectly smooth she shaved her most intimate part thinking about if Wash would appreciate it smooth. Once she was done shaving she grabbed the soap and poured it out onto her hands and started a lather, rubbing it all over herself wondering if Wash would like her naked body. Shampooing her hair she wished it was Wash rubbing the soap in, she washed it out then continued with conditioner letting it sit then washing it out. 

Getting out she pulled the drain letting out all the water and started to dry off, walking out wrapped in her towel she looked at Wash who was sitting on the bed. "Did you like it?" he asked looking up from the book he was reading. Walking over still wrapped in her towel Carolina kissed Wash on the lips but pulled away before it could get too far whispering "I loved it." into his ear before getting up to go get dressed. 

Wash walked into the bathroom to take a shower, his face the color of a tomato, causing Carolina to smile at how she could make him so flustered. Putting on her nicer bra that had a lace accent on the outside and underwear that matched the bra 

Wash walked into the bathroom to take a shower, his face the color of a tomato, causing Carolina to smile at how she could make him so flustered. Putting on her nicer bra that had a lace accent on the outside and underwear that matched the bra. Putting on some black tight fitting short shorts and a form fitting teal tank top that was a little low in the chest showing off her cleavage a bit more than normal. 

Brushing her still wet hair she started to dry it out a bit better, satisfied when it was damp she brushed it straight then started to put on her makeup when Wash came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and his messy blonde hair going in every direction his skin was flushed a shade of pink from being under the hot water of the shower. "hey" he said as he walked over to the closet grabbing his clothes. "hello" Carolina said in return trying to focus on the hand held mirror she had and continued to do her makeup.

Wash started getting dressed glancing over at Carolina who was focused on her makeup, pulling on a grey t-shirt with yellow lines running along the side seams and some grey shorts. Finished he walked over to Carolina who was still doing her makeup. "hello" he said sitting down and picking up the eyelash curler in suspicion. "onetime my younger sister decided to put makeup on me and almost ripped out my eyelashes with this torture device" Wash said playing with the eyelash curler. "How?" Carolina asked looking over at him. "When she used it it pinched and I jumped and my eyelashes were almost all torn out." he said. "Sounds painful." She said while putting on mascara. 

Once Carolina was done they both went downstairs to find a Caboose waiting patiently for breakfast and Tucker tiredly glaring on the couch. Everyone ended up having cereal as there wasn't anything else. Once done everyone got on their shoes, grabbed their bags/wallets and headed out the door to the pelican named "peaches" by Caboose. Finding the reds standing around bickering by the pelican everyone loaded up, Washington and Carolina went up front to fly and pretty soon they were on their way to Silica. 

Once they got there and landed the pelican they got in the two cars they had reserved for their trip and started to drive to the nearest mall. Silica was a market planet where lots of things were bought and sold, it was actually one of the biggest in the galaxy. Once arrived at the mall they gave their cars over to the valet and went inside. Deciding to split off into groups of Grif and Simmons, Donut and Doc, Sarge and Caboose and Tucker, and Washington with Carolina. They agreed to meetup in the same spot in two hours everyone went their separate ways to find what they needed. 

Walking into a clothing store Carolina started to look for clothes she needed while Wash helped her pick stuff out. In the end they had a sun dress, a couple pairs of leggings, and some new shirts and tank tops, they checked out and went to the next store where Wash picked out some outfits for himself while Carolina helped. Once all their clothes had been picked out the duo went around into different stores looking for anything that was needed. Going into a store with bath bombs the two picked out a couple of them to try out at home. They got furniture for their room, food, and a few other random things here and there. 

Once finished they went to the meet up spot then loaded up to head home, they drove to the airport where they got in the pelican and flew home, once landed they unloaded their haul. Putting away the food and placing the furniture in their room Wash and Carolina put everything away. After they were done they headed up to their room to do some organizing and rearranging. 

Hanging up the new clothes Carolina glanced over to Wash who was putting together a shelf, his brow furrowed in confusion and concentration as he worked on putting it together. Glancing away Carolina felt her face heat up at how cute he looked and the urge she had to walk over and kiss him. Finishing with the clothes she walked over and grabbed a box that contained a comfy chair she opened it and set up the chair plopping down onto it she sighed. "This chair is really comfortable" she said smiling at Wash who got up and walked over to her. "Guess I will have to try it" he replied playfully sitting down on the chair before Carolina had the chance to move squishing her. "Hey!" she protested as he squished her. "hmm it is very comfortable" he said leaning back and squishing her even more. 

That's when the idea came to mind, wiggling her hands out from underneath him she moved them to his sides and squeezed, tickling him. He jumped out of the chair squealing landing on the floor with a thud. "Hey no fair!" he responded looking at her from the floor giggling. "Yes fair, you squished me." she replied looking down at him smiling. 

Getting up from her chair Carolina went and grabbed the box containing the other chair, folding it out on the floor and looking at him "there now you have your own chair" she said looking at him playfully. "No now I am a floor gremlin" he said returning the playful look and watching as she bent over him, still standing up. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her causing her to fall over on him squeaking in surprise. "Squiiiiiissssh" he said hugging her to his chest playfully as she squirmed in his arms until he loosened his grip allowing her to sit up. 

Looking down at him with a questioning look as his eyes widened and his face started to turn a shade of crimson. Realizing the position they were in, she was straddling his hips with her hands on his chest, she jumped off of him landing on her butt on the floor, feeling her face heat up from the embarrassment. "S-sorry" she blurted out in embarrassment feeling her face heat up even more. 

Sitting up and looking at her, his own face a deep shade of red, "I-it's okay I was the one who started it." he responded looking down at the floor. "I'm going to finish the shelf now" he said crawling over to the unfinished shelf to work on it. Carolina got up and busied herself with unpacking the extra things they bought on their shopping trip, digging into a bag that had the words 'Lush Fresh Handmade Cosmetics' printed on it she pulled out the bath bombs, smelling them and then placing them carefully on the bed. One in particular caught her attention, it was pink and purple with a little flower embedded in the top, opening the catalog to find the name her embarrassment only increased when she realized it was called 'sex bomb' placing it down on the bed and moving on she started to dig through the other bags. 

Laying out each thing that was in the bags on the bed she glanced over at Wash who had finished building the shelf and was setting it upright. The two moved the shelf against the wall where it would look the best then started to place things on the shelf. As Carolina carried some books over to the shelf, Wash was looking at the bath bombs on the bed picking them up and smelling them before carrying them over to set on the shelf. Once everything was on the shelf Wash sat down on one of the chairs and Carolina joined him this time in her own chair. 

The two sat and talked about different things, mostly just random subjects like movies or different hobbies until it was time to go downstairs for dinner. Walking in they were surprised to find Tucker making scrambled eggs, the group ate in quiet comfort worn out from the shopping trip they made earlier. Once done everyone retired to their rooms to sleep. 

Laying down on the bed the two laid down and cuddled, they were facing each other, Wash's eyes were closed as he gently brushed his fingers through her hair. Looking up at Wash, Carolina felt a warm pooling feeling in her gut, it felt like an itch that needed to be scratched in the most intimate of ways. Driving her to want to kiss Wash, wishing his hands were a lot lower than her hair. Thinking about how those hands would feel against her bare skin, his calloused hands touching all over her. What would he sound like when she touched him? 

Deciding to find out she leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against his causing him to open his eyes and make a little noise in surprise. Moving her hands to press against his chest she opened her mouth letting Wash explore her mouth with his tongue as his hands slid down her back to rest at the small of her back, as they continued to kiss Carolina sat up rolling on top of Wash as she settled her hips right on top of his dick causing him to let out a quiet moan. As his hands began to wander over her body on her butt then to her chest lightly touching her waiting for the go ahead. 

Carolina pulled off her shirt revealing the lacy bra she had put on earlier which immediately caught his attention, getting distracted by the feeling of Carolina pulling his shirt off he removed it all the way revealing a toned chest that made the heat in Carolina's stomach grow. He reached up and started to lightly fondle her breasts until Carolina undid the strap letting the bra slide off her chest encouraging Wash to touch and fondle a bit more until he pulled a moan out of her. Feeling something hard pressing against her sensitive still clothed sex Carolina moved off of Wash who whined in response. Trailing kisses and little love bites down his chest she began to pull off his shorts and underwear which Wash helped by lifting his hips. 

Grabbing his dick in hand Carolina started to slowly move her hand up and down causing Wash to make a whiny moan. Kissing the tip of his cock making him gasp Carolina took the head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as Wash moaned. Taking her mouth off the head she licked the sensitive underside making his hips buck, "Hold still for me Wash" she whispered against the sensitive skin as he whined. Moving back up to the head she placed it in her mouth before suddenly bobbing down as far as she could go "Carolina!" Wash gasped surprised trying to keep his hips still. Carolina continued to bob her head up and down his cock, taking what she couldn't fit in her mouth in her hand. Wash was letting out little gasps, moans, whines, and pleas as she continued determined to draw out every little noise she could. "Cu-cumming" he moaned trying to keep his hips still as Carolina took him entirely in her mouth as he came down her throat, swallowing it she sat up to look at him. 

"You didn't have to do that you know" he said looking at her, his pupils blown wide. "I know" she replied climbing on top of him to kiss him. He placed his hands on her hips rolling them both over so that he was on top, kissing his way down her chest stopping to fondle her breasts causing her to make a quiet moan. He continued down hooking his fingers on her underwear looking up at her as she lifted her hips to help him slide the garment off. Once it was off he lowered his face down "so beautiful" he whispered against her clit causing her to whine in frustration at the teasing. Licking her clit Carolina squeaked in surprise at the feeling, he started to lick and suck her clit dragging out every little noise he could. Feeling a tightening in her abdomen that continued to tighten the more he licked, reaching down Carolina grabbed his hair causing him to moan pushing her over the edge "Wash!" she screamed as she came the orgasm rolling over her in waves causing her body to tighten impossibly until it relaxed leaving her in bliss. 

Wash sat up and Carolina pulled him to lay next to her, worn out from that day's trip and the orgasms the two fell asleep in each others arms.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this update taking so long I had a school competition that was taking up a lot of my time but I finally finished this chapter!


	9. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person arrives and babysits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The asshole to the left of me in history class deserves to be slapped by the hand of freedom. Also the asshole who enjoys scaring me in the morning is a dick.

The warm yellow sunlight filtered through the window, Carolina cracked her eyes open sleepily looking up at Wash who was still asleep. Remembering the previous night's events she felt her face heating up as she realized they were both completely naked, his hand on her butt the other tucked under his head. Slipping out of the covers she grabbed Wash's shirt that was laying on the floor and put it on before heading to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked so small in his shirt. 

Coming out of the bathroom to see a still sleeping Wash who had somehow managed to move all the blankets to where she was previously sleeping and was currently spooning the blankets. Walking over to the bed Carolina sat down on the blankets as Wash groaned curling up into a ball, reaching over Carolina poked him in the cheek causing him to wake up to look at her. "Hello" he said blinking away sleep. "Sleep well?" she asked as he rolled onto his back stretching. "Mm-hm" he answered rubbing his face. "I stole your shirt" she said crawling over to sit on him. "I can see that" he replied looking up at her. 

Wiggling Wash asked if she would let him up to go to the bathroom, he wrapped up in one sheet to try and keep some modesty. Looking over at the clock Carolina was shocked to see the time, 10:00! she thought we really did sleep in. Looking up to see Wash walk out of the bathroom with the sheet tied around him making him look like a kid dressing up as a roman ruler for a school play. "What are you wearing?" Carolina asked amused. "A bed sheet!" he replied defiantly stepping forward to strike a stupid pose. Laughing Carolina sat on the bed as he walked over to sit down with her. Looking into his ice blue/grey eyes she leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. 

"I love you" Wash whispered resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you too" she replied softly. Pulling away Wash looked her in the eyes "Don't leave me" he said in a quiet almost silent plea. "I won't ever do that David" she said reassuringly looking him in the eye. "We are the only two left, everyone else is gone" he said sadly looking down. "I know but the thing that matters is that we have each other" she said pulling him towards her to hug him tightly. 

They sat there for a while before Carolina pulled away "Why don't we go for a walk" she suggested. "Okay" he said looking up at her. They got ready then headed out the door the warm morning air settling around them as the dew evaporated promising a hot day ahead of them. The two decided to take the mountain trail this time, reaching over Wash grabbed Carolina's hand smiling gently at her as she wrapped her fingers with his looking at him and smiling. They continued at a comfortable pace stopping once they reached the top. 

Wash sat down on the ground near the edge of the cliff as Carolina did the same looking over at the canyon. Sitting they enjoyed the view and peace until something caught Carolina's eye. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the object flying in the sky. Looking at where she was pointing Wash focused on the black object flying in the sky "It looks like a ship" he said alarmed as it seemed to be flying closer.

Both stood up alarmed at the incoming ship and started running back the way they came back to base as the ship continued to come closer. It had started to land by the time they got back to base both running inside to grab their guns not having enough time for armor. Running back outside the ship had finished landing and powered off, standing outside the entrance with their guns aimed at the door as it slowly started to open. 

"Come out slowly with your hands where we can see them!" Wash ordered once the door was open. Slowly an armored figure stepped into the light with their hands held up near their head. "Locus" Wash and Carolina said in unison shocked at the fact that it was Locus. "What are you doing here?" Carolina asked narrowing her eyes at him and keeping her gun focused on him. "I am here to apologize" Locus responded in his rough voice. "Place all your weapons on the ground then walk to your right." Wash ordered keeping his gun trained on Locus in case he tried anything. 

Taking the gun off his back Locus put it on the ground, then his sword, pistol, grenades, ammo, and field knives. Once done he walked to his right with his hands still in the air as Carolina stood in front of his weapons and Wash stood a little closer to him once he stopped walking. The reds came out of their base, Grif complaining while Sarge yelled battle nonsense. Circling Locus everyone seemed to be outside when Caboose and Tucker walked out to see what all the commotion was.

"Hello Locus" Caboose said cheerfully not seeming to understand what was going on as he walked up to him. "Caboose get back here!" Tucker yelled at him which Caboose ignored. "Why don't we go inside to discuss this." Wash stated warily with his gun still pointed at Locus. The reds and blues started to go inside blue base everyone gathering around the living room. Someone grabbed a chair for Locus to sit in which was placed in front of the TV. "Sit" Wash ordered who was behind Locus with his gun still trained on him. 

Once Locus sat down Wash walked over to join Carolina on the couch which also held Doc and Donut, Grif and Simmons were on the love seat, Sarge on a kitchen chair, Tucker was sitting on a chair next to the couch, while Caboose was sitting on the floor in front of Wash and Carolina. "Okay now that everyone is situated how about you explain what you have been doing since Chorus" Carolina said looking at Locus. 

"I decided to change who I was and make things right again, once the war was over I obtained a ship and flew off planet to lay low for a while that's when I started to help some peace talks between Chorus and the UNSC while undercover. I tried to help others and get them in a better place, that's when I picked up a transmission of where you were and decided to come here to apologize for what I've done." Locus stated looking around at everyone in the room. 

"Okay but how do we know we can trust you?" Sarge said narrowing his eyes at Locus and resting his hand on his shotgun. "I have an idea" Tucker spoke up suddenly. "What's that" Grif said looking over at Tucker in a way that said I'm not going to work. "He can babysit Caboose!" Tucker said proudly. "Hello" Caboose butted in not understanding the situation. "What do you mean?" Carolina asked confused. "If he can watch Caboose for a whole day without killing him then he is trustworthy" Tucker responded. "Hmm that actually sounds like a good idea" Simmons said looking at Caboose. 

"Okay then Locus you are on babysitting duty today" Wash said looking over at Locus. "Okay?" he responded seeming somewhat confused. "If he wants food don't let him cook that will only cause fires, also no dinosaurs we've had enough of that, if you wouldn't let a five year old play with it don't let Caboose play with it" Carolina said looking over at Locus. 

"Hey Caboose" Tucker said catching Cabooses attention. "That's me!" he responded smiling. "Locus over there wants to be your best friend so why don't you go play with him" Tucker said gesturing over at Locus. "Really!?" Caboose responded jumping up excited. "Really" Tucker responded. 

"Oh my god we are going to have so much fun today, you are going to be my best friend, come on we have to go" Caboose said hugging Locus, grabbing him by the hand to lead him up to his room. 

"Well that settles it let's see what happens" Sarge said standing up then walking out the door, slowly the reds followed him out going back to their own base. Tucker got up and started to rummage around the kitchen for food. 

Standing up Wash grabbed Carolina's hand and started to go upstairs quietly once they reached the top of the stairs they could hear Caboose happily babbling on about the things they were going to do that day. Wash and Carolina looked at each other smiling both trying to hold back a bit of a laugh at the situation Locus was stuck in. "We forgot to get his weapons" Carolina whispered to Wash, they then started to walk back down the stairs, once outside they started laughing at the situation. "This is going to be an interesting day" Wash said, nodding in agreement Carolina was still giggling as they started to pick up the weapons then did a sweep of the ship. Satisfied they went inside and placed all the weapons in the weapons locker. 

They grabbed some food and headed back upstairs, passing Caboose's room they looked in to see Locus sitting on the ground with his helmet off and Caboose was braiding his hair as Locus sat confused at what was happening. They continued on until they got to their room sitting down in the chairs they started to eat the food they grabbed. 

 

Locus POV

Once they arrived in Caboose's room he took off his helmet and Caboose started to braid his hair, something that confused Locus but if it was what would gain the trust of the rest he would have to tough it out. Once Caboose had tangled his hair into a mess Caboose helped take his armor off only dropping everything then had him change into some extra clothes Caboose had. Then he let Caboose draw on his leg after he couldn't find any paper pretty soon his skin was a scribbled mess instead of the rich brown it normally was. 

Leading him downstairs Caboose had him get cookies and milk in which they ate then made friendship bracelets, played board games, watched cartoons, and continued doing all sorts of things that Locus never imagined doing again. 

 

Wash and Carolina 

Standing up Wash walked over to the shelf and grabbed a book they had bought on the shopping trip then laid down on the floor and started to read, Carolina grabbed a book and started to read also. She was about halfway through the first chapter when Wash got up and crawled over to where she was sitting in her chair, setting his chin on her leg she lifted up the book to look at Wash. "What are you doing?" she said playfully smiling at him. "I want attention" he said looking at her like a puppy asking for cuddles. "Okay" she replied getting out of the chair she walked over to the bed, she sat leaning against the wall as Wash rested his head in her lap they continued to read. Carolina gently petted him absent minded as she read her book. 

Eventually he fell asleep in her lap as Carolina continued to read her book, lifting her book up she looked at the back of his head listening to his soft breaths. For some reason it felt very intimate to her, the fact that he would sleep in her lap completely vulnerable. She was glad that for whatever reason they survived to be together, he was so inexperienced back in freelancer but now he was a veteran. He changed so much over the past couple years, she was glad to be able to have seen some of that change. She changed too but it was thanks to him that she started to change. 

Suddenly interrupted from her thoughts as he moved, his face was now facing her stomach as he continued to sleep. She wanted to keep him close to her forever, to hold on and never let go because if she let go he might disappear. He was a strong fighter, resilient against everything thrown at him yet he was gentle when needed. She enjoyed sparing with him on Chorus, somewhat because of the physical contact, but mostly because it was needed. She wanted to pin him to the ground and kiss him, mark him up in an intimate way that showed he was hers. 

Moving he stretched and rubbed his face peeking his eyes open to look at her, then sitting up next to her. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked. "I was wondering if you want to spar" she replied. "Okay but please don't kick my butt too hard" he said smiling at her. They got ready then headed outside passing Caboose and Locus who were watching TV. 

Once outside they started to spar, in the beginning it was serious as each were pretty good at holding their own until Wash slipped on the grass his legs taking out Carolina's footing on the way down as they both fell. Sitting up they both broke out in laughter unable to control themselves as they sat on the grass. Eventually they got up and started to spar again this time with less seriousness than before, laughing when one would make a stupid mistake. 

Finally Carolina managed to pin Wash to the ground with his hands above his head her hips pinning his to the ground as they both laughed, leaning down Carolina kissed him on the lips grinding her hips against his. Pulling away from him she smiled before standing up offering her hand to him to help him up. Continuing to spar yet this time with a bit of tension that wasn't there before, they were trying to pin each other but this time for a different reason besides winning. 

After a long round of fighting Carolina pinned Wash again smirking at the fact she won, once she let down her guard Wash got an idea. He suddenly grabbed her and rolled so he was on top Carolina squeaking in surprise as she was pinned to the ground. "How the turns have tabled." he said smiling widely down at her as her eyes widened and her face turned a shade of pink. He looked at her in confusion trying to find out why she was blushing, realizing the position they were in he was straddling her hips with his hands on both sides of her head. 

"Sorry!" he exclaimed climbing off her onto the grass sitting awkwardly, he reached his hand out to help her sit up. She grabbed his hand and sat up looking at him a little shocked at his boldness. "It's okay" she said reaching over to hold his hand, gently smiling at him. "Let's go check how Caboose and Locus are doing" She said standing up and helping Wash up from the ground, holding hands they walked towards blue base. 

Opening the door they walked into blue base to find an absolute mess, it seemed as Caboose had managed to completely wear Locus out as he was asleep in the middle of the living room floor. Caboose was still watching TV, markers, crayons, paper, food, and different random bits scattered around. "Caboose why don't you pause the cartoons and clean up a bit" Wash said looking around the living room at the mess. "Okay but you two have to help" he said getting off the couch, walking over he stepped on Locus' hand who moved it a bit but was still sound asleep. 

Eventually the three cleaned up the mess putting everything away and throwing the garbage away. After a while Locus woke up looking around the room in exhaustion and confusion before sitting up. "Congrats Locus you passed" Tucker said extending his hand out for Locus to take. "Passed what?" he asked taking Tuckers hand and standing up. "The babysitting test, since you didn't kill Caboose you are trustworthy."  Tucker responded.

"Can we keep him!? Can we keep him!?" Caboose yelled jumping up and down. "Yes Caboose we can keep him" Wash replied walking over to sit on the couch. "Where would I stay?" Locus asked glancing around the room. "You could stay in Wash's room" Carolina said walking over to sit next to Wash on the couch, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Okay" Locus replied looking at the two curiously. 

"I'll show you" Wash said standing up and walking over to the stairs as Locus followed, everyone else started to walk up the stairs after them. Walking into her and Wash's room Carolina grabbed some clean sheets and brought them into Locus' room handing them over to Locus before walking out, Wash following behind her as she walked to their room. 

Walking over to the closet Carolina started to get changed into the clothes she wore to sleep as Wash started to do the same. Once done she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, removed her makeup, and got ready to sleep. Walking out she sat down on the bed as Wash went into the bathroom to get ready to sleep. Climbing underneath the blankets Carolina leaned against the wall and pulled out her tablet checking her period app, she had two days left before it would be over. Scrolling through the tablet she looked at the few random apps she had installed on the tablet. 

Looking up as Wash walked out of the bathroom she turned the tablet off and placed it on the nightstand. Wash climbed under the covers to join her scooting closer to her until they were settled comfortably in the middle of the bed. "What do you think of Locus?" Wash asked looking at Carolina in curiosity. "I think he's okay, it might take him a bit of time before he settles in but I guess it took both of us time to settle in" she said looking over at him. "Yeah it did take a bit of adjusting to get used to the reds and blues" he added before kissing her softly on the cheek. 

Wash laid down on his back prompting Carolina to lay down on him, once comfortable Wash started to drift off to sleep. Carolina couldn't find sleep as easily, the burning desire from before was back and she wanted to satisfy it. This time she pictured herself being the one pinned underneath Wash, the sparing from earlier satisfied the craving to pin him but created a new craving to be pinned by him. 

Imagining him above her in control gave her a new excitement she had never felt before, him being the one to dictate the way the night went was very arousing to her. Slipping into a mini fantasy of him above her thrusting in and out as pleasure coursed through her with every thrust. Opening her eyes she looked up at the sleeping Wash, deciding against bothering him she focused on sleeping until she managed to finally fall asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! What do you guys think? Get ready for some heat in the upcumming chapters (yes I spelled it wrong on purpose)


	10. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut smut

The next few days went okay without too much trouble or fighting between everyone. Unfortunately for Carolina she hadn't managed to have the energy or time for intimacy with Wash, luckily she had finally found the perfect moment. Wash was relaxing on their bed reading a book as it was late at night and everyone else had gone to bed. Carolina had just finished her shower dressed in night clothes she walked over to join him on the bed. 

"Want to cuddle?" Wash asked looking over at Carolina while putting down his book. "Sure" Carolina replied scooting closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her drawing her closer. "We could do more than cuddle, if you want." Carolina prompted pressing up against Wash. "What, you mean like kissing?" he replied as a blush started to form on his face. "Sure, like kissing" she replied exhaling. 

Climbing on top of him she pressed her lips against his, he immediately responded by kissing back. Slipping his tongue into her mouth she met his by pressing her tongue against his until her tongue was in his mouth. Pulling back Carolina lightly bit his bottom lip bringing a quiet moan out of him. "What if we did more than kissing?" she asked seductively pressing her hips down against his causing him to gasp at the stimulation. "Only if you want to" he replied bringing her in for another kiss. 

Kissing this time Wash had his tongue in Carolina's mouth before she pulled away looking into his eyes, pupils blown wide to the point she almost couldn't see his ice blue/grey eye color. Leaning in she nibbled on his neck marking him up in the way she wanted to, he moaned a little louder this time encouraging Carolina to continue. Pulling back she looked at her work in satisfaction knowing she put those marks there and they weren't from an injury but instead from intimacy. 

Reaching down she started to pull off his shirt as he helped before taking off her own. "Can I?" he asked reaching up to her breasts. "Go ahead" she replied moaning as he started to play with them circling her nipples with his thumbs. He leaned up and took one into his mouth causing her to moan while he fondled the other one before moving on giving that one the same treatment as the other one. Once his mouth was open again Carolina kissed him as he continued to knead and play with her breasts as her hands explored his chest feeling every muscle and scar he had. 

Eventually she pulled away to catch her breath as his hands rested on her hips, reaching down Carolina hooked her fingers on the hem of his pants and with his help she managed to pull off both his pants and underwear before he helped her get out of her own pants and underwear. Sitting on his thigh Carolina looked into his eyes filled with lust, passion, and love. "I have condoms if you want" Wash said just in case she had wanted them but didn't know he had them. "No it's okay I'm on birth control" Carolina replied shifting up his thigh she was a little closer to him. "Okay" Wash replied. 

Lifting herself up she ghosted over his dick causing him to buck up to the heat. "Hold still for me" she ordered looking at the cute determined face he made to stay still. Reaching down he helped guide himself to her entrance before settling his hands on her butt. He made a desperate moan at her slow slide down onto his dick, after a little bit she finally managed to bottom out. "Stay still for me Wash" she said looking at how he seemed to be breaking under the pleasure as she got used to his length and girth. 

Finally she shifted a little bit moaning at the pleasure as Wash moaned too, lifting herself up a little bit she moved back down wanting to draw it out a little bit while she got used to the stimulation. After a little bit she started to speed up a bit shifting around trying to find the one spot that would drive her crazy. Unsatisfied that she was seemingly unable to find it before getting an idea. 

Leaning down she whispered into Wash's ear "roll us over" she whispered seductively while nibbling on his earlobe. Moaning he complied as Carolina helped him roll them over so he was on top. Once he was on top he kind of froze in uncertainty, "Go on it's okay" Carolina prodded trying to get him to move rolling her hips a little bit. It seemed to work as something in his mind clicked understanding what he was supposed to do. 

Pulling out about halfway he thrust back in instantly hitting the one spot Carolina was unable to reach startling a moan out of her. His next thrust was a little more confident causing her to moan again. He started to pick up his pace a little bit but she could tell he was holding back "Harder Wash I know you can" she moaned trying to get him to thrust harder. Feeling him pull out about halfway again but this time he hit the spot a lot harder causing pleasure to spread through her as she gasped. "Sorry!" he exclaimed worried he hurt her. "No it felt good just surprised me a little bit" she replied reassuring him that he did not hurt her. 

He started to thrust again with the same force as before but quickly picking up speed as she encouraged him to. She could feel the pleasure and pressure building up in her at his thrusts but she held it in mentally suppressing it wanting this to last. She could hear little whines, moans, and groans escape Wash's mouth, looking into his eyes she saw the passion he was holding back from a fear of hurting her. "It's okay Wash go as fast and hard as you like I'll tell you if something hurts" she prompted trying to get him to break and give all his passion to her. 

Wash moaned as Carolina gave him permission to let loose and go as hard and fast as possible. She could see in his eyes as the floodgates broke releasing all he was holding back as he pulled almost all the way out thrusting in her as hard and fast as she knew he could. The pressure in her from earlier was back as he continued thrusting as fast and hard as he could releasing the raw emotion he had inside. Each time he thrust her pleasure and pressure grew building up inside of her in a way she hadn't felt before it seemed like so little for what else was going to build up. 

He thrust in and out of her fast and hard until Carolina almost couldn't hold it back anymore "I'm cumming!" she yelled as her entire body tightened up seeming to push Wash over the edge as he yelled "me too!" as her body continued to tighten up shaking with the force of her orgasm as he thrust seemingly harder and faster than ever before. Finally her body released as she felt hot cum pour into her as they rode out their orgasms together. Slowly but surely his hips came to a stop and he unexpectedly rolled them back over so she was on top. 

Resting her head on his chest as they both twitched and let their heart rate and breathing get back to normal. Once she had the energy to she lifted her head up looking into his eyes "I love you" he said with a tired smile on his face. "I love you too" she replied returning the smile with one that was just as tired. "Want me to pull out?" he asked rubbing her back in comforting circles. "Mmm yeah" she replied lifting her hips a bit to help him pull out, the tip brushing up gently against her clit causing her to buck her hips and gasp at the over stimulation. "Sorry" he said sheepishly "It's okay" she replied settling her hips back down on top of his gently avoiding any stimulation. 

Reaching over Wash grabbed a blanket and covered them both with it before they both fell blissfully asleep after quite possibly the best orgasms of both of their lives.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we got some smut! Also if anyone here is from the rvb amino group chat you guys know what I'm talking about when Carolina bites Wash.


End file.
